1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid feeder mounted on a treatment instrument, and a treatment apparatus including the liquid feeder and the treatment instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0265035 discloses a treatment instrument for treating a tissue by an ultrasonic vibration. This treatment instrument can rotate a sheath unit (long member) by the rotation of a knob. Furthermore, this treatment instrument can externally attach/detach, to/from the sheath unit, a liquid feeder capable of supplying a liquid such as physiological saline to a treatment section (the distal end of the sheath unit) through a liquid feed tube.